The horribles ways of beauty
by Alice In Funnyland
Summary: Drabble#1. Emociones. Despues de tantos años de vagar por el mundo, con nada mas que su triste compania demoniaca, el era la unico ser capacitado para hacerle sentir el calor del sentimiento puro.


**Saludos humanos! :D**

** Em... Bueno, no estoy muy segura de que decir D: En realidad, nunca se que decir! Siempre he querido comenzar una nueva historia presentandome de una manera muy _cool _y genialosa como todos le hacen, pero creo que mi personalidad no me pertmite ser _cool_ y genialosa como me gustaria. Podria comenzar con mis pavadas, pero estan dejando de funcionar. Ya no se como entretener al publico xD**

**Pero me encantaria decir algo...**

**Y ES QUE ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA! :D Esta es mi primera historia de kuroshitsuji... Y tambien es la primera vez que digo la palabra _cool_ c:. Viva yo verdad? xD**

**Bueno, volviendo a lo importante.**

**Siempre he querido escribir una historia de ese anime, pero creo que no me encontraba suficientemente preparada. Pues vaya que es un anime dificil o.O Sus personajes son muy complejos! **

**Ahora que creo que he alcanzado la suficiente madurez mental, he logrado escribir esto, que aun asi no llega a nada mas que a... Em... Como decirlo sin lastimar mis sentimientos?... Una idiotez xD**

**Bueno, nos leemos abajo.**

**Ah cierto! De antemano me gustaria disculparme si encuentran una falta de ortografia. No soy la mejor en ello, y aun se me complica mas ya que el teclado de esta computadora es gringow, y por ende no tiene Eniiies, signos de puntuacion completos (Signos de interrogacion y excalmacion) y acentos. **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningun personaje. Solo me pertece la historia :3.**

* * *

Para el, la palabra sentimiento, es solo eso, una palabra. Algo tan simple y tan tonto como eso.

Es una palabra que no le gusta, que le confunde. Y sin embargo la añora, desea tenerla dentro de sí. Quiere comprenderla, alcanzarla y mostrarla. Pero no puede. Y entonces vuelve a ser lo mismo, otra tonta palabra humana que no puede entender.

Y es que no puede comprender como afecta tanto el comportamiento humano. No comprende como todo lo complica, como hace todo tan difícil. Como puede convertir las cosas más sencillas, en todo un problema.

Los sentimientos ciegan a las personas, las vuelven débiles. Las vuelven intutiles, seres que se dejan guiar por la irracionalidad.

Los sentimientos son una de las muchas razones por las cuales los humanos le dan gracia, repulsión...,y envidia.

Porque lo único que el puede sentir es hambre.

Y quiere tenerlos cerca, poder al menos tenerlos, sentir el temor de perderlos y que finalmente desaparezcan. Quiere abrigar algo más que el vacio. Y aunque se ha encontrado muchas veces pensando en ello, su estomago se revuelve por que no es capaz de extrañar algo que nunca tuvo o desear algo que nunca rozó.

Y cuando cree que es hora de rendirse, llega una hermosa luz azul que le hace saber que todo es posible. Ese azul que le vuelve loco y lo deja desprevenido.

Porque cada vez que él ve a su amo siente algo en lo más profundo de su existencia. No está seguro de que es, pues es la primera vez que se siente con la capacidad de profesar algo parecido. Tal vez sea eso que llaman amor, o también puede ser el deseo, pero después de años de haber intentado deducirlo, se da cuenta de que en realidad no importa, porque siente algo y eso le gusta.

Y por esa razón su amo es importante, porque le hace sentir algo que nunca experimento.

Las emociones.

Y se encargara de cuidar y no perder al joven de mirada gelida, porque aunque es aun un principiante, está al tanto del dolor y la soledad, y no es algo que quiera sentir.

* * *

**He intentado cada forma mortal e inmortal de convencerlos de que dejen reviews, pero es que es tan dificil! He hecho de todo y ustedes me menosprecian, asi que ya no dejare que ustedes pisoteen mi dignidad humana...**

**...**

**...**

**PORFAVOR PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVORPORF AVORPORFAVOR! No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus opiniones, sean malas o buenas, son muy bienvenidas :D La unica forma de explicar mi felicidad es de esta manera: AIJSDIAJUSJDUASUDJUAHSUDHAUJ SDHUAHSDJANSUDHAUJSNDIUAJSDI UJASIODJ. Asi que si comentan yo sabre que son las personas mas bondadosas del viejo oeste:3... Y si no comentan tambien son las personas mas bondadosas del viejo oeste xD **

**Bueno! Me voy a hacer tarea :D Les recomiendo que ustedes tambien la ****hagan si no quieren sentir la furia asecina de sus madres:3 jujuju~**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Cuidense!**

**Tengan un dia precioso!**

**CHaito!**


End file.
